japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Amanim/My Top 100 Favorite Animes!
Hi I just want to say even though I enjoy watching Anime. I want you fans to know that there are some Anime that is great. I mean really good! These Animes are from any year decade that I like. From the 70s, 80s, 90s, 2000s, 2005, and 2010. You name it I have it! I gotta say these shows are fantastic and wonderful. I love everything about these anime because of a great setting, wonderful voice cast in Both the Japanese and English versions, great storyline, good characters, great character development, powerful message, inspiration, life lessons, and great villains. Man these Animes are great! The creators of these anime did a great job with it and make live action movie base off of it. Even the animation style is good! There are great Kung fu moves in these shows too! Anyway look at my top 100 list and you will see what I mean. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment. *'Naruto Shippuuden (Japanese version)' *'Inazuma Eleven (Japanese version)' *'Digimon Frontier (Japanese version)' *'1999 Hunter X Hunter (Japanese version)' *'Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Uncut Japanese version & English version)' *'Naruto Part I (Japanese version)' *'Sonic X (Japanese version & English version)' *'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds (Japanese version & English version)' *'Dragon Ball (Japanese version & English version)' *'DBZ (Japanese version & English version)' *'DBGT (Japanese version & English version)' *'Inazuma Eleven GO (Japanese version)' *'Pokemon Origins (Japanese version)' *'Medabots (Japanese version)' *'Digimon Adventures (Japanese version)' *'Digimon Adventures 02 (Japanese version)' *'Digimon Adventures Tri. (Japanese version & English version)' *'Katekyo Hitman Reborn (Japanese version)' *'Galaxy Express 999 (Japanese version)' *'Dragon Ball Z Kai (Japanese version)' *'Dragon Ball Super (Japanese version)' *'Miyuki (Japanese version)' *'Claymore (Japanese version)' *'Black Cat (Japanese version)' *'Deadman Wonderland (Japanese version)' *'Ghost Sweeper Mikami (Japanese version)' *'Digimon Tamers (Japanese version)' *'Digimon Data Squad (Japanese version)' *'Gege Ge Kitaro (Japanese version)' *'Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V (Japanese version)' *'Letter Bee (Japanese version)' *'Letter Bee Reverse (Japanese version)' *'Major (Japanese version)' *'Violet Evergarden (English version)' *'Magi (English version & Japanese version)' *'Magi The Kingdom of Magic (English version & Japanese version)' *'Sailor Moon (Japanese version)' *'Nyanbo (Japanese version)' *'Onegai My Melody (Japanese version)' *'Onegai My Melody Shuffle (Japanese version)' *'Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters (English version)' *'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds (Japanese version & English version)' *'Bleach (English version)' *'Eureka Seven (English version & Japanese version)' *'Trigun (English version & Japanese version)' *'Persona 4 The Animation (English version)' *'Ajin (English version)' *'Wolf's Rain (English version)' *'Yo Kai Watch (English version)' *'Sengoku Basara Samurai Kings (English version)' *'Durarara (English version)' *'Durarara x2 (English version)' *'Lucky Star (English version)' *'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (English version)' *'The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki chan (English version)' *'Free Iwatobi Swim Club (English version)' *'Free Eternal Summer (English version)' *'Sushi Ninja (Japanese version and English version)' *'Tenjho Tenge (English version)' *'Tenkai Knights (English version)' *'Mars Daybreak (English version)' *'Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Despair Arc (English version)' *'K Anime (English version)' *'K Return of Kings (English version)' *'Cyborg 009 vs Devilman (English version)' *'Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro Chan (English version)' *'B The Beginning (English version)' *'Last Exile (English version)' *'Doraemon 2005 version (English version)' *'Samurai Deeper Kyo (English version)' *'Great Teacher Onizuka (English version)' *'Fruits Basket (English version)' *'Yu Yu Hakusho (English version)' *'Kekkaishi (English version)' *'Patlabor the TV Series (English version)' *'The World of Narue (English version)' *'Soul Eater (English version)' *'Shin Chan (English version)' *'Naruto SD (Japanese version & English version)' *'Sister of Wellber (Japanese version)' *'Monster (Japanese version)' *'After the Rain (Japanese version)' *'Soreike! Anpanman (Japanese version)' *'Yes PreCure 5 (Japanese version)' *'Little Witch Academia (Japanese version)' *'Hatsumei Boy Kanipan (Japanese version)' *'Read Or Die (Japanese version)' *'School Rumble (Japanese version)' *'School Rumble Second Season (Japanese version)' *'Akira (2001 English version)' *'Berserk 1997 version (Japanese version)' *'Ghost in the Shell (Japanese version)' *Cowboy Bebop (Japanese version) *Ranma 1/2 (Japanese version) *Heat Guy J (English version) *Samurai Champloo (English version) *Children of the Whales (English version) *Pokemon (English version) *Let's Go! Tamagotchi (English version) *Blue Gender (English version) Category:Blog posts